Horse Taming
by Wannabe Darklord
Summary: Anya sets her sights on one Eomer son of Eomund. And when Anya wants something, Anya gets something. Ties in with my other stories, but it can stand alone.


A/N: I'm on a minor roll. I don't own any of these characters, places etc. Hope you enjoy. I'll have the titleart up in a jiffy on my photobucket account (or you can go visit Twisting the Hellmouth).

* * *

Title: Horse Taming

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Verses: LOTR and BtVS

Characters: Eomer, Eowyn, Anya

Summary: Anya sets her sights on one Eomer son of Eomund. And when Anya wants something, Anya gets something.

"Eowyn! Save me!" cried Eomer before he hurried into a safe position behind her. The fact that they were in the Golden Hall, in more or less full view of the other people there had obviously slipped his mind.

Eowyn of Rohan, shieldmaiden as she was, had faced many dangers and seen many horrors (among them her uncle's poor attempts at cooking), but she had never in her life been faced with her brother 'manfully hiding' behind her (funny that, she would have called it cowering). Perplexed, she asked, "Get a hold of yourself, brother mine! And what exactly should I be saving you from?"

A faint whimper emerged from behind her and she was just about to turn to see what had him in such a state when he grabbed her arms and faced her towards the threat.

"That!" he whispered. Eowyn looked across the hall and almost burst out laughing upon seeing the source of her brother's displeasure. It took all of her self control not to.

"Eomer, you are the Third Marshal of the Riddermark and you are scared of a lady attempting to woo you?" she bit back another spew of inappropriate giggles.

"That woman is a madman!" he said, quite forcefully.

"Surely she cannot be that bad," Eowyn said (and thinking this much better entertainment than the knitting her handmaidens insisted that she do).

"You are mistaken, my sister. Ever since she arrived in Edoras she has been trying to jump me day and night. I have not had a decent night's sleep in a week. I woke up this morning to have her hovering over me – with no garment on her body to speak of! A few days ago the same thing almost happened in front of my Eored, but I managed to slip away. This must be put to a halt!" he fiercely whispered. An unladylike snort escaped her.

"You are not helping Eowyn," he said. By now, she was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Eowyn!" he cried indignantly. Unfortunately, the woman looking for Eomer spotted him at his outburst. A pleased look crossed her features which quickly changed into one of determination; she started walking towards the siblings. Eomer gulped, producing the typical deer in the headlights look. Eowyn finally let go of the laughter bubbling inside of her, letting it break loose in great big guffaws; her tutors would have been appalled at such a display from a lady. Eomer quickly looked around for escape routs, but alas! he was backed up against the wall.

"Eomer, there you are," Anya's tone was businesslike. He gulped, sending a pleading look towards his sister, who was by now braced against the wall to keep herself from falling down. Anya paid no heed to his obvious reluctance; instead she just grabbed him by his arm and proceeded to pull him in the direction of his chambers. She huffed in annoyance when he tried to pull away.

"Eomer! Our rooms, no clothes, now!" she whined slightly and continued pulling the helpless Marshal along with her.

"Eowyn, help me!" he tried in a last ditch effort to get some sympathy from his sister. Eowyn was still too caught up in laughing her head off to notice.

* * *

A sinking feeling hit him when she practically threw him at his bed and closed the door behind her. She had a decidedly predatory look about her. The sinking feeling got even lower when he realized that_ he_ was the prey. A last stray thought was the only thing he managed to produce before she pounced - since when were his rooms _theirs_?

* * *

The next morning found Eowyn in a chipper mood, a smile still playing upon her lips from yesterday's display. She carried out her work, silently congratulating herself on a job well done, reliving her brother's helpless look with relish. He needed something to unwind him once in a while, she mused, although with Anya, that might occur more than once in a while.

Going about her daily chores, Eowyn passed an extremely satisfied looking Anya.

"I gather you had a pleasant evening?" she asked mischievously after they greeted each other. Anya's contented smile grew even larger if possible.

"Oh yes. Best night I had since I came here." Anya frowned a little. "Do you think he will be more receptive next time? I do not want to waste so much time on chasing him again - though that had its moments of amusement as well."

"I don't believe there will be many problems with…persuading him again if the noises last night were any indication." Eowyn replied, wincing a little in remembrance at just how loud some of those noises were. Anya perked up considerably.

"That was my favourite part. I like it when the males make so much noise. He makes the cutest whimper if you just-" she was stopped by Eowyn's hand on her mouth.

"Anya, dearest friend, no matter how much I helped you woo my brother, I would prefer it if you kept such details to yourself." She removed her hand when it became clear her only female friend would not continue. Anya pouted a little bit, before bouncing back into a cheerful mood.

"I guess it's the least I can do for my partner in crime. Is everybody in this world so sexually repressed though?"

Instead of being shocked like so many other ladies, Eowyn merely laughed at Anya's forthrightness. She appreciated her bluntness and while she was a tad to open about some subjects, Eowyn would not even consider changing her. She was saved from having to make a reply by the appearance of Eomer - who looked distinctly disheveled.

A smug look resurfaced on Anya's face. She nodded a farewell to Eowyn before sliding along her newest conquest; a conquest that she intended to keep if her expression was anything to go by. Of course, if she had not known that beforehand, Eowyn would never have helped Anya to go so brazenly after her beloved brother. She was a bit surprised that Eomer had resisted for so long though. She had been sure giving Anya the key to her brother's chambers would have done the trick.


End file.
